projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Westhaven Prefecture
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:WesthavenFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:WesthavenBorders.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Sunshine State |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Port William |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Largest city | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Sunnyvale |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English Dutch |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|69.3% European 16.4% Asian 9.8% Native Marianan 4.6% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|50.3% Christianity 43.0% No Religion 3.7% Buddhism 0.9% Shinto 2.1% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Westhavian Westhavener (archaic) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Matt McGowan (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lieutenant-Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Jonah Tomsen (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Adrian Steele (SDP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Terrence Rieger (SDP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *6 Liberal *5 Social Democrats *1 National |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1946 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|17,046 km² (3rd) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|2,368,596 (6th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|139.0/km² (10th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$61.972 billion (7th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$26,164 (13th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|WS |} Westhaven Prefecture (Dutch for "west harbour", abbreviated as WS) is a coastal prefecture in southern Enderron. It is bordered by Cooksland Prefecture to the north, New Surrey Prefecture to the northeast and Lawrencia Prefecture to the east. Its capital city is Port William, while its largest city is Sunnyvale. Westhaven is the only prefecture where Christians form a majority of the population. History TBA Government Westhaven has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Westhaven Prefecture (currently Matt McGowan of the Liberal Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Westhaven Prefecture (currently Adrian Steele of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 45-member Westhaven Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Westhaven elects 12 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Jenkins | 2014– |- | Ziggy Duggan | | Port William | 2010– |- | Ian Gillard | | Kennedy | 2002– |- | Daniel Hartin | | Cowper | 2010– |- | Ivan Hawthorn | | Sunnyvale | 2018– |- | David Henneman | | Nord | 2006– |- | Brian Keogh | | Roscoe | 2014– |- | Nicole Meaney | | Hamilton | 2014– |- | Tyson Parker | | Middle Range | 2010– |- | Justine Perry | | Southend | 2018– |- | Jodie Scanlon | | Fuller | 2017– |- | Michael Turnbull | | Orange | 2002– |}